Remember
by I'm awesome and y'all know it
Summary: Four has no idea who she is. She remembers nothing about her life before waking up in a Kraang cell with five other mutants. They become her family, the only people she knows. After escaping, she discovers that there are are other mutants in New York. Ninja mutants. What will they think of her? Previously called Last Friday Night (for no good reason)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't start another story with so many waiting. Sorry. The Fifth Ninja is taking forever to write because I need to watch the episode. **

**This starts out during Operation: Breakout. **

_I don't remember anything about my life before I woke up in a Kraang cell. I don't know my name, how old I am, where I live, or who my parents are. Nothing at all. But I do remember the day we finally got our freedom. Who's we, you ask? Well, the Kraang have been pretty busy. We had this much in common: each of us had been kidnapped by the Kraang. And all of us were once human. Most of us don't remember anything, except for Five. He's the oldest, we think. Of course, he could be the youngest, but I don't feel old. I feel young. But I'm getting off topic. Sorry. I'll start now. _

I groaned as I woke up. I don't know what woke me up. Probably Three's snores. We didn't know our names, but we had bracelets on our arms with numbers on them, so we named ourselves after those numbers. My name is Four. I'm a tiger mutant. I have orange and black streaked hair, black and orange fuand claws, fangs, and a tail. I shared this cell with five other mutants. Why the Kraang put us together, I don't know. Who knows why those stupid brain bots do anything? I lifted my head and looked around at the other mutants that had become my family.

One was some kind of bird mutant. He had a beak, brightly colored feathers, and wings on a slightly human shaped body.

Two was obviously the youngest, at maybe seven years old. We don't know what kind of mutant she is - some kind of lizard, maybe. She has dark brown, slightly scaly skin and delicate spines around a face with angled gold eyes. She's quite adorable, and very cheerful. She's the one thr cheers us up after particularly bad tests. She had no hair, but she was still somehow nice looking.

Three was an alligator mutant. He's big and looks quite vicious, but he's just a big softy. Most of the time. Whatever you do, don't mention aliens around him if you want to keep your face attached to your body.

Five was some kind of dog mutant, Labrador I think. He has big, floppy brown ears, a thick tail, and liquid brown eyes. Other than that he looks almost human. He cuts kind of like a dog sometimes, but he's not a bad guy. He's the only one with any memories of his old life. His real name's Jake, but he lets us call him Five. He's probably the oldest, but we don't know.

Six was a white furred rabbit mutant with long ears and a twitching nose. She had a small fluffy tail and long teeth. She was jumpy and easily scared, and I always found myself trying to protect her.

I groaned in annoyance at Three's snores and whacked his head. I knew it wouldn't hurt him; he had thick skin. I jumped back with an surprised hiss as he smacked at me. At least he hadn't gone for my face. That had taught me early on never to mention aliens. He blinked sleepily and stated at me.

"What do you want, Cat?" He rumbled in his deep, growling voice. Cat was their nickname for me, for obvious reasons.

"You snore," I huffed, pretending to be annoyed.

"I can't help it. Besides, you do to!" His voice was playful and lighthearted.

"Do not!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you do, "Two's soft, raspy voice put in. "But Three is louder."

I turned to look at the young girl. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," I laughed. She raised one spiny eye ridge. For a little girl, she had a wicked sense of humor.

I turned and looked out. There seemed to be some kind of commotion going on outside. As I watched, another mutant dashed by, dodging laser fire from Kraang guns. He held a long wooden staff in one hand and he had a purple bandana around his eyes. He looked like a turtle. Was he another Kraang experiment? I banged on the window.

"Hey! Help us!" I shouted. Maybe he could open the door!

He glanced over, and looked startled when he saw me. "Don't worry! I'll open the door in a minute. Stay right there!"

"Where would we go?" I shouted back. He shrugged and ran off down the hall. I sat down, certain he wasn't coming back.

I was proven wrong when, about five minutes later, the door cracked open. I waited for the Kraang to march in, but they didn't come. I quickly woke up One, Five, and Six. "Come on! We need to go now!"

Six looked at me uncertainly, rabbit ears quivering nervously. "What if the Kraang catch us?" She whimpered.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you," I assured her. "Just hurry."

She looked at me with wide eyes, but followed as I led the little band of mutants out the door. I looked around in confusion. "Why are the cells all open?" I wondered.

Five shrugged. "Maybe there were other mutants?"

"We should hurry. They might not be friendly. Besides, there are still Kraang," Three rumbled. I nodded and continued down the hall. We passed several Kraang. Some of them were missing heads, arms, or legs. None of them had a brain. I shudderedand quickened my pace. After a while we came to a random car that had dropped to the ground here. Above it was a hole. I could faintly see daylight. Freedom!

"How will we get up _there_?" One asked in his squawking voice. He can't carry anyone when he flies, although he could get himself up there.

"I can take care of that." Three said. He grabbed Six and threw her gently. She squealed but landed alright. One fluttered up after her. One by one, Three threw us up gently. Then he climbed up the cables after us. We all looked around. The room we'd emerged in appeared to be car mechanic's shop. If you're wondering, I do remember things like that. Talking and numbers come easily to. But anything about myself was a total blank.

After some time, I spoke. "Well, we're free."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm updating again! I'm in a good mood tonight, don't know why. **

"Well, we're free," I said.

Two looked out the door, golden eyes wide. "Wow," she breathed. "I never thought I'd see that again!"

We all looked at her curiously. "See what again?" Five asked.

Two frowned as the memory seemed to fade. "I don't know. The sun, I guess..." She didn't sound very convinced by her answer.

"We should go," I said. "The Kraang might find out that we're gone." I carefully stepped out of the door, expecting a Kraang laser in the back at any moment. But it didn't come, and I waved the rest of my friends outside.

I made it about five steps out the door before I stopped to lean against the wall that enclosed the little yard outside the Kraang facility. My ears flattened against my head. "It's so loud and smelly," I said shakily. It must have been even worse for Six, with her large rabbit ears. The sounds and smells assaulted my heightened cat senses from all sides, making my head pound.

Five made a doglike whimpering sound, then got himself together. Like I said, he acts like a dog occasionally. Some problem with his mutation or something. "It certainly is very...chaotic," he agreed.

"Someone's coming!" Six exclaimed suddenly.

"Hide!" One said, fluttering up into the air. We all scattered into the shadows. I crouched behind a large box of something or other, watching the yard. After a moment three people can in.

They definitely weren't Kraang. They were too bulky. I caught a glint of metal on one of them; they were armed. I caught a few words.

"-want to break into his own place? Think this stuff through, Leo! Lets move! Oh...heheh." A young voice snickered nervously.

"Lets move," repeated a sterner voice. He sounded annoyed. They lifted up the door and went in.

After a few seconds I moved from my place and waved the others out of hiding. "What was that all about?" Three asked, gesturing to the door the odd trio had just gone through.

I shook my head. "No idea. Maybe we should get off the streets," I suggested.

"Where would we go?" Six asked. I noticed that her ears dropped slightly. She was tired and upset.

I glanced toward the roofs. "We could go above them."

"Above them?" Two repeated. "How?"

I pointed to a fire escape. "We climb."

And climb we did. The fire escape wasn't to hard for any of us, since Three was big enough to give us all boosts when we needed it. One simply fluttered up, and Six took advantage of her rabbit DNA to hop up. When we got up, I looked around, mouth open in awe. The silvery moonlight highlighted the sharp corners of the buildings. Farther off, a line of blue marked the ocean. I felt myself tense up to run. Funny how your body remembers things our brain doesn't. I had a sudden urge to run and leap along the roofs, and never stop. I held myself back, and instead looked around for somewhere to stay. Eventually we settled on the top floor of an abandoned looking building. The stairs had collapsed, making access from the ground floor basically impossible, but part of the roof had fallen in and allowed us to enter. Settling in did not take long. We moved aside the worst of the rubble and cleared an area to sleep in. After that was done, I looked out again. I still wanted to run, to release the pent up energy inside me.

Three saw my look and nodded. "Go ahead, Cat. We can take care of things here."

I smiled gratefully. "See you later, alligator!" I scrambled up onto the roof and took off running. I savored the feeling of wind rushing over my face, blowing my hair around and ruffling my fur. I came to the edge of the roof and jumped, barely slowing down. I was weightless for a moment, suspended in the air. Then I landed and continued. I don't know how long I ran, simply enjoying the feeling of being free. But when I'd finally stopped, near a big black spire shaped building, the moon had moved noticeably.

I looked at the building. Why did it seem like I should remember it? It felt so familiar, just out of reach. I sighed with frustration at not being able I remember anything. It would be nice of I could remember _something. _A face, a name, a pet, anything at all that might give me a clue to who I was.

I looked at the moon again. It might have moved slightly, but I couldn't tell. I turned to head back to our new home. Even if I couldn't remember anything, I was free. And nothing was ever going to take me or my friends back to that place. Ever.

**So, I finally finished the chapter. Woohoo! Sorry it took so long. I had a mild case of writers block, but I think I'm over it. I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your next update. Hope you like it! When the text is like **_this_ **it's a dream. **

_Flames crackled up around me, the heat making it hard to breathe. There was a pop of breaking wood, and then a crash. Burning bits of wood crashed down around me, trapping me, and I screamed. An indistinct figure stood above me, made hazy by smoke, and I saw the glint of metal. I started to cough, choking on the thick smoke that billowed around me. I heard a crash, and something above me started to fall. Everything faded away as something hard hit my head. _

I gasped and sat upright, looking around. There was no smoke, no fire. My head still hurt, though, and I rubbed it as my thudding heart started to slow. Looking around, I decided that I'd probably hit my head against the wall as I slept.

After my run, I'd come home to find most of my friends asleep. After a quick greeting to Five, who was sitting awake, I'd joined them. And then I'd had the nightmare. I realized that it was a dream, but it had felt so real. The fire crackling around me, the falling wood and the thick, unbearable smoke had all seemed so real and terrifying.

I stood up, thinking that maybe some fresh air would clear my mind. I walked over to a glassless window, climbed up onto the ledge and sat there with my feet dangling out. I watched the sun rising slowly into the sky, brightening the city and the people below.

"You're up early, Cat." Five came over to stand behind me. His voice sounded concerned.

"I had a nightmare. Then I couldn't sleep." I replied, trying to indicate that I didn't really feel like talking.

"Do you want to tell me? Sometimes talking helps," Five said. Either he hadn't got my hint, or he was choosing to ignore it.

"No, I don't. It was just a dream, ok?" I said, a little more snappy than I'd meant.

"All right. But you can always tell me if you need to." Five reminded me. I just nodded.

"Can you tell me about before?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I remember that I used to work as a cook. And I remember living somewhere else, not in New York. Um...mountains, snow. I'm not sure where. And I had a dog. I know that. Duke, my goofy puppy." He was staring past me now, eyes fixed on his memories.

"Did you know me?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"I don't think so. After I was brought to the Kraang place, there was a girl. About your size, dark hair. Maybe it was you, maybe it wasn't. I don't know, and I never got a chance to say anything." Five focused back on me.

I nodded. "Thanks." I wasn't expecting him to know anything, but I asked anyway. Feeling more awake, I decided to look around the building. I got up and headed for the stairs. The stairs to the bottom floor were broken, and I decided to look around there later. There wasn't much in here. I found a room that might have been a kitchen; there was a counter, but no appliances or anything. Bending down, I picked up a tennis ball that had been left behind at some point. Taking it back upstairs, I started throwing it at the wall. Throw, bounce, catch. Throw, bounce, catch.

After a while, Two came over and we made up a game that consisted of throwing the ball to each other and saying random things. It was kind of stupid, but I was bored.

"Purple."

"Star."

"Blanket."

"Flying squirrel."

This went on for some time, until an over enthusiastic throw sent the ball out the window. It must have hit someone, because I heard a surprised shout. I giggled a little at the thought of some random person being hit by a tennis ball that came out of nowhere. Then I realized I didn't have anything to do. I looked around and saw that the others were awake now too. While I did that, Two had somehow gotten up to some pipes that protruded from the ceiling, and was hanging upside down from one of them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Having nothing to do."

"I know what you mean," I sighed.

**Woohoo! I finally finished chapter 3! That only took a really long time. **


End file.
